Mamotte Kingdom
by Egyptian Rose
Summary: ON HOLD! Yugi is the next wielder of the key blade. A new evil is collecting hearts.Major crossover. Yu-Gi-Oh/Kingdom Hearts , DBZ, Hey Arnold, Inuyasha, Mamotte Lollipop, Naruto, Outlaw Star, Tusbasa, Yu Yu Hakusho, Weiß Kreuz.
1. Schicksal

Summary: Yugi is the next wielder of the key blade. A new evil is collecting hearts. Yugi must save not only his world but the world of the others. Major crossover. Yu-Gi-Oh + Kingdom Hearts , Hey Arnold, Inuyasha, Mamotte Lollipop, Naruto, Outlaw Star, Tusbasa, Yu Yu Hakusho, Weiß Kreuz. Suggest pairings but YXYY main.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the aforementioned cartoons or anime/manga or the characters associated with said shows.

Warnings: het and Yaoi relationships, adult content and language, dark and violent at some points. Rated T for now.

Notes: YXYY main. But taking suggestions for other pairings.

**Mamotte Kingdom**

Chapter 1

Schicksal

"_Who are you?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_You don't know your name?"_

"_No. I can't remember anything."_

"_Well you do know one thing."_

"_What's that?"_

"_Your heart is beating."_

"_Y-Yeah, I guess it is."_

'thump thump, thump thump.'

"This sound. Is it… my heart? Impossible."Yugi was sure that this beat down would stop his heart forever. The bullies seemed to get stronger with each passing day or perhaps he was getting weaker. Yugi opened his eyes against the pain and placed a hand over his heart. He could taste blood from his torn open lip and cringed.

"Hey, he's awake." One of them said though Yugi wasn't too sure what they were saying, his ears felt as if they had been stuffed with cotton. "Ready for round two?" the same one said while holding two fingers in Yugi's direction. The bully stalked closer and the other bully wasn't too far behind him.

Yugi knew where this was going. He should have known better than to wake up before they had left him. Yugi pressed his hand against the wall behind him and propelled himself up on his feet. He knew that running was his only option; they would kill him for sure this time.

"It's a little late for you to find some guts in that puny body of yours." The other bully said. Yugi didn't say a word. He looked for an opening and bolted. His legs were liquid and his heart was stopped, frozen in time. He rounded a corner and smiled because he had spotted his sanctuary. He pushed his legs further toward the Domino Museum and hopped up the stairs to the entrance. He couldn't tell if the bullies were still behind him but it didn't matter because he was safe now.

Yugi pulled open the door and stepped inside collapsing on the marble floor panting for air, he felt as if he were near death but at the same time he had never felt more alive. After regaining his composure Yugi glanced around. A new exhibit caught his eyes and since he had time to kill he decided to take a look.

Yugi walked through the double doorway that lead to the "Work of Heart" exhibit and glanced at a few drawings of people and places unlike any others. In the corner of each piece was a name. Naminé. She drew pictures of many different adventures and nearly every picture was colorful and happy. Yugi wanted to escape into that world. To be happy. Yugi walked through the room studying each picture, trying to follow the stories they told.

_Yugi_

Yugi suddenly found himself at the end of the exhibit standing before a three foot long key. It had a golden hilt and a long silver shaft at the end of which were intricate key-like carvings. On the other end, dangling from a short chain was a charm in the shape of a mouse's head. Yugi had only seen one thing that matched its brilliance and that was his millennium puzzle. Yugi looked down at the plate on the exhibit "Key Blade" Yugi thought it was a fitting title.

Before Yugi could stop himself he opened the display and ran his fingers over the fine craftsmanship of the weapon before him.

"Yugi! Are you here?" Yugi snapped out of his trance and ran back toward the entrance of the museum as the voices of his friends beckoned him to them.

"Guys!" Yugi waved at his friends from the doorway of the new exhibit.

"There he is."

"Honda, Jounouchi, Anzu Come see this!" he jumped so that they could follow him better.

"Jou, slow down." Tristan said, Jounouchi dragged him toward Yugi with speed befitting a marathon runner. "He's okay."

"Shut up, Honda." Jounouchi let go of Tristan and grabbed onto both of Yugi's shoulders and looked him over. "What did dey do to you?"

"The same as always." Yugi admitted,

"Bull! Word on the street is dat "some runt was gonna be killed today"."

"Nice, you automatically assume it was going to be me?" Yugi pulled away from his grip.

"Well were dey?"

"Yes but come on, I'm not the only small person in Domino." Yugi shook his head. "Anyway come look at this new exhibit, it's amazing." Yugi turned around and was taken aback. The double doors were closed and when he peered through the window of the door all he could see was a room full of dust and cobwebs. "What… it was in there. It was so cool."

"Yugi, I think those bullies hit you too hard." He felt a small touch on the back of his hand and looked back at his friends.

"But Anzu, I know it was here." Yugi fought with his brain, had he really seen what he thought he had? Yugi's friends led him back out of the museum.

"Let's get you cleaned up before Yami…" Tristan didn't have time to finish before he felt and icy stare on his back.

"Before Yami, what?" Yami stood before them looking as regal as ever. "Go on, finish."

"Look man, we just didn't want you to see Yugi like dis; we know how you can get." Jounouchi finished.

"We'll I would have found out anyway." Yami pushed past them and stopped in front of Yugi. "This is really the last time he gets away with this. You need to tell me where he lives."

"No, Yami."

"Dammit Yugi, what's it going to take to get you to understand. He won't stop until someone puts him in his place."

"Yami, please. I don't want you to get hurt because of me. Can't we just go home?" Yami nodded and led Yugi back toward the game shop leaving Jou, Honda, and Anzu behind.

"Lord Koenma, sir!" a huge blue ogre busted through an airy office and glanced around for his tiny master amongst the large skyscraper-shaped stacks of paper on his lord's desk.

"What is it Jorge?" the ogre stepped back a bit at the use of his name. His boss never used his name unless he was really busy. "Oh, my dad will kill me if I don't get these papers done on time. This had better be important."

"We just got this letter from one of the other worlds, their princess has been kidnapped." Koenma stopped in his tracks and he nearly spat out the secret source of power, his pacifier. "That's not all the other worlds have reported similar kidnappings."

"This can only mean one thing." Koenma stood up and snapped his fingers making the stacks of papers on his desk vanish. "Someone is trying to create..." Koenma rounded his desk and walked to the library "Follow me."

"Yes sir." Jorge matched his lord step for step

"This has happened before. But if they are taking the pure hearts from this realm then it is very serious indeed." Koenma pulled a book free from its place on the shelf and flipped through it. "Have you ever heard of Kingdom Hearts?"

"Only in stories, sir." Jorge watched as Koenma found the page he was looking for. A picture of Kingdom Hearts. "This is what the nobodies are after. They wish to have hearts of their own and they believe that Kingdom Hearts his key to answering that wish."

"Where is he?" Jorge turned around and stood in front of Koenma just as the doors burst open, which was a huge feat since the doors were made of pure steal and twelve feet high. "Hey, baby's breath."

Koenma placed his fingers on the bridge of his nose to stave off the oncoming migraine. "What is it, Yusuke?"

"You wanna tell me why three men in black cloaks came and took Botan away?"

"What?"

"Yeah, strange men kidnapped Botan right in the middle of the mission and I thought, Hey, only one baby would know what that was about."

"They took Botan… It is what I expected." Koenma closed the book and placed it back on the shelf. "Botan is a Princess of Heart. We need to find the Key."

"What Key?"

"I have already chosen the next hero. He lives in the World of Games. He just needs to accept his destiny."


	2. Drache

**Mamotte Kingdom**

Chapter 2

Drache

Yugi glanced out the window as Yami paced before him, "Can you stop doing that? You're making me nervous." Yugi whispered.

"I can't help it. I can't stand that Ushio gets away with beating you up. He almost killed you and you don't even care."

"I do care Yami… I care about you and I don't want you to do something that will land you in prison or get you hurt."

"Yugi…" Yami stopped pacing and turned to face Yugi. His little form was shaking and he was looking down at his knotted hands.

"Yami!" Jounouch burst through the door nearly startling Yugi to death. "Ushio is just outside the museum, he's got Anzu and his gang is tearing up the city!"

"What?" Yami and Yugi said. Yugi went to stand. "Yugi, stay here." Yami ordered as he yanked his jacked from the back of the chair causing it to spin and he was out the door before the chair had time to stop.

Yugi watched the door for a moment and ran after them, he had a funny feeling that something terrible was about to happen. Yugi yanked open the door to the shop and ran toward the museum. Dark clouds hovered over the museum and Yugi's heart skipped a beat. Yugi rounded the final corner and caught a glimpse of Yami's hair along with the end of a conversation.

"… I'm taking the princess to the dark lord. You should have stopped me when you had the chance." Ushio laughed and Yugi stepped closer, Anzu was slung over his shoulder, limp as a noodle.

"Ushio!" Yami snarled in his tone of warning.

"It's too late!" Ushio stepped back just as a vortex of inky blackness swirled into being before the front steps of the museum. Ushio turned and walked though the black door and was gone.

Yugi watched from the corner and blinked, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Then the vortex began to shrink and Yugi stepped back from the wall as he watched Yami's feet inch closer to the dark door.

"Yami, No!" Yugi felt himself scream and his legs propelled him forward in an attempt to catch hold of Yami's arm, to stop him. Yami didn't stop, he never heard Yugi's cry and before Yugi had a chance, Yami and Jou had vanished into the vortex. Yugi came to a stop in the middle of the empty street and fell to his knees.

"Stand up, Yugi." Yugi glanced up the steps, a woman with long brown hair stood at the top. "Stand up if you want to save your friends" Yugi stood up slowly and the woman descended the steps.

"Who are you?" Yugi asked.

"My name is Isis. I am an ancient deity. I am the protector of the Millennium items and the servant of the great King."

"Where are my friends?" Yugi asked taking time to note how beautiful the woman before him was, he skin was a flawless mocha and her eyes sparkled with the shine of a million gems. "How can _I_ save them?"

"You need to have faith in yourself and your heart. Only those with a strong heart will conquer." Isis took the final step down and stood before Yugi. "This is yours." She said "Keyblade Master." She bowed deeply as she held out her hands toward him. The air pricked with electricity and sparks manifested themselves and were gone as quickly as they had appeared. In the time it took for Yugi to blink the Keyblade he had seen earlier that day appeared in Isis's hands.

"That's…"

"It is yours. You must use it to find your friends. You must use it to face your destiny." She said.

"My destiny?" Yugi finally picked up the blade from her hands, he was surprised that it wasn't as heavy as it looked, in fact it felt comfortable, almost as it if was part of his body.

"There are other worlds aside from your own and everyone is in danger. An organization looking for hearts has been kidnapping the princesses of light. Anzu is one of them. Their goal is to bring about the birth of a place called Kingdom Hearts. You are the only hope we have. You have to stop the organization and get the princesses back. It will not be easy but this way you will be able to get your friends back."

"But… How am I supposed to do that?" Yugi lifted his fingers to the bruise on his face. "I am weak."

"That is not true, Yugi. You have the strongest heart in all of the worlds. You can do this." She smiled and glanced up at the sky. "Your ride is about to arrive."

"Ride?"

"Yes, well how else to you expect to travel to other worlds?" She waved at a star that seemed to be falling. "I hope you are ready."

"No, I still have more questions."

"I am sorry, there is no time. You will find out more on your journey." She said and walked up the steps just as a capsule fell from the sky.

"Capsule Corporation, Bulma Brief, at your service."

"Hello Bulma."

"So this is him, huh? Kinda small."

"Hey." Yugi pouted.

"Yes, this is Yugi the Keyblade Master."

"Alright." Bulma smiled. "I have a new toy just for you." She handed Yugi a sliver remote with one red button on it. "Go on, take it." Yugi slipped his small fingers around it and looked up at her. "Okay now whenever you are ready to leave a world just push that red button and off you go." She said. "In the capsule is everything you need, a map, a land button, and autopilot." Bulma walked Yugi to the capsule and showed him everything ne needed. "Any questions?"

"Are you sure this thing can fly?" Bulma glared at him. "Ah, I mean… no questions. Nope." Yugi smiled.

"Good!" she smiled and shoved him into the ship. "Have a nice flight." She slammed the door and the capsule zipped out of sight.

"Think he can do it?"

"Of course I do." Isis said and watched the capsule twinkle out of sight into the night sky.

***~*-Lollypop Lane-*~***

"San! Forte!" a boy with wild blue hair sprinted across the school yard, "Where is Nina?" The boy stopped when and owl came up from behind the school carrying a young girl and a boy dressed in woman's clothes.

"What makes you think we know where she is?" San, the girl, said.

"Because she always goes missing around you two, where is she!" the owl flapped its wings wildly threatening to toss the two off.

"San! Hold him still." Forte screamed as he clutched the bird for dear life.

"Where is Nina?" the boy with the blue hair spread his legs and took a fighting stance. Magic prickled around his fingers. "Destruction…"

"San… uhhh San…" Forte tugged on San's sleeve.

"What!" she looked at him.

"You might wanna move." Before the words left his mouth a capsule crashed down on top of them. When the smoke cleared San, Forte and the owl were nowhere to be seen.

"What the…" The boy with the blue hair ran over to the capsule and cocked his head to the side. "Is this from the realm of magic?" The hatch of the door flew open and Yugi coughed. "Who are you?" Yugi looked up at the boy.

"M-My name is Yugi." Yugi answered as he stepped out of the capsule tripping over him as he did."

"You look a lot like the other guy who was here."

"Yami was here?" Yugi beamed at the thought of finding his friends so quickly. "Where are they now?"

"Oh, he left a while ago"

"Where?"

"They walked into a vortex of darkness. Hey, wait, why am I giving you all the answers here? You are strange, you and your friends. You know, as soon as that other guy showed up… that's when Nina went missing."

"Who is Nina?"

"Don't play dumb with me. You and your friends are after the Crystal Pearl too aren't you?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Yugi stared to leave, that was until he found himself trapped inside a bubble of defense magic.

"Not so fast. Zero, were you able to find Nina?"

"No, Ichi but I think I know someone who knows where she is."

"For the last time, I don't even know a Nina. I'm just looking for my friends." The bubble vanished, sending Yugi to the floor.

"If what you are saying is true then we are all on the same team." The boy named as Ichi held out his hand and helped Yugi up. "My name is Ichi and that's Zero."

"Yugi… uh nice to meet you." He dusted himself off.

"You see, our friend Nina has been kidnapped and we need to find her. She has something special inside her."

"Pft." Zero scoffed.

"A while ago a Crystal Pearl was sent here as a test, teams of two have to go out and look for it. The team with the Crystal Pearl at the end passes and become fully fledged sorcerers. Well Nina…" Ichi continued

"That idiot swallowed it." Interrupted Zero.

"Yes, then we decided that we would protect her until the end of the test."

"A friend of mine was kidnapped too. Did you see who took her?" Yugi said.

"No. One minute she was there and the next she was gone. Right about that time a guy who looked similar to you and another guy with a big mouth ran across the soccer field and disappeared in a cloud of smoke."

"Well I know it wasn't those two. But it does kinda sound like the guy who took Anzu took Nina too."

"What do they want with her?"

"I don't think I should tell you but I will help you find her."

"Ichi-Sama!" a high pitched squeal filled the air and suddenly Ichi was trampled by a small woman. "Ichi I missed you. Where have you been?"

"It's fine Rokka. I have been here the whole time." Ichi set Rokka down on the ground. She had decided to stay in the form of her three-year-old self.

"Lady Rokka." Another boy with green hair joined up with them. "I told you not to run away again or you would have no snack today." Go looked at Yugi. "I am Go."

"I'm Yugi."

"Waaa, Go, You are so mean!" Rokka cried. "Ichi, Go is being mean to me."

"You little brat!" Yugi and the others turned only to find a huge red dragon standing there. "Always crying." The dragon swept its tail across the ground and everyone jumped out of the way, everyone but Rokka. She was swept up and held tightly in the dragon's tail. "You will make a nice sweet meal for my children." The dragon flapped its mighty wings and took off into the sky.

"Lady Rokka!" Go shouted and jumped into the air as if that would help him reach his charge.

"Rokka!" Ichi glared. "Rokka!" Yugi watched them for a moment before withdrawing the Keyblade.

"We'll get her back."

* * *

Please watch Mamotte Lollypop (Save Me Lollypop) when you get a chance.


End file.
